wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Baine Bloodhoof
High Chieftain |gender = Male |race = Tauren |creature = Humanoid |character = Warrior (presumed) Paladin (Granted by Fearbreaker given to him by Anduin Wrynn) |health = 103,000,000 |aggro = |affiliation = The Horde, Confederated Tribes of the Tauren, Bloodhoof Tauren, Darkspear Rebellion |occupation = Leader of Bloodhoof Village, High Chieftain of the Tauren |location = Spirit Rise , Thunder Bluff High Rise, Thunder Bluff (Bloodhoof Village, Mulgore ) |status = Alive |relatives = Elder Bloodhoof (ancestor), Cairne Bloodhoof (father), Tamaala (mother) |alignment = Neutral Good }} Baine Bloodhoof is the current High Chieftain of the Tauren, and is found in the Tauren capital of Thunder Bluff. He was a level 10 quest giver located at Bloodhoof Village in the tauren starting zone of Mulgore. He is voiced by Jamieson Price. Biography .]] The son of the great aging Cairne Bloodhoof and Tamaala, Baine fought alongside his father with pride and respect, and continued to defend his people when they established a home for themselves in Mulgore. However, in an attack by the centaur on their village, Baine was taken captive and taken back to their camp. He managed to stay alive, but he began to lose hope when all his fellow captives were killed one by one until he was the only one left. The tauren Tagar told Rexxar to find him and bring him back. So, Baine was rescued by Rexxar, and they battled their way together through hordes of centaur until they finally made it back to Cairne, who was overjoyed to see his son alive. After he was brought back with the help of Bovan Windtotem, Cairne Bloodhoof decided to join Rexxar's party. At Bloodhoof Village, Baine Bloodhoof leads an investigation into Venture Company operations to the east and a campaign against the Palemane gnolls to the west. With his father growing older, Baine takes a greater role in the leadership of the tauren with each passing year. He has grown into a formidable warrior, but it will be some time before he matches his legendary father’s exploits.Lands of Mystery, pg. 40. Baine attempted to warn the dwarven miners of Bael'dun Digsite that their violent mining methods were hurting the spirits of the Earth and even attempted to scare them off by sending Adventurers to break their tools. However the dwarves did not listen and continued using explosives on the earth. In Cataclysm Baine was shown to be right as the enraged Spirits of the Earth rose from the ground and killed the dwarves of Bael'dun Digsite. Stormrage Baine appears as a minor character in the Stormrage novel. Taking place after the defeat of the Lich King, the book shows that Baine has become a major leader of the tauren. When the Emerald Nightmare begins to slowly claim all of the denizens of Thunder Bluff, he helps guide his people in their resistance, if however futile. Later, when Malfurion Stormrage calls for the warriors of Azeroth into battle against the Nightmare, he is one of the many to answer. Once within the Emerald Dream, Baine once again shows his aptitude for leadership. When the Horde express agitation about Malfurion giving leadership to Varian Wrynn for the battle, Baine is the first to stand by his side, alleviating all tension and showing that this conflict was above their petty differences. Although they fight a seemingly hopeless battle, the united Azeroth eventually claims victory, and Baine is able to return to his people to help repair the damage. Lands of Mystery This information is from the RPG, however it is contradicted by the events in Cataclysm. It would seem that after Brann Bronzebeard had a chance to speak to the tauren chieftain at Thunder Bluff about the dwarves of Bael'dun Digsite, that Baine Bloodhoof asked a group of young tauren to act as emissaries to the dwarven excavation of Bael’dun to convince the dwarves to cease their careless digging. Given enough effort, the tauren apparently convinced the dwarves to allow a shaman to oversee their site to make sure that the land is properly cared for during the excavation, and that the dwarves return to the land as much as they take. Baine then asked them to deal with the Venture Company as well – a more difficult proposition, however, it seems a few good axe swings were likely more effective than conventional diplomacy.Lands of Mystery, pg. 41. Cataclysm With Cairne's death at the hands of the Grimtotems, Baine became the racial leader of the tauren. Following Cairne's death in a duel with Warchief Garrosh Hellscream, Baine fled to his home in Bloodhoof Village. Shortly thereafter, the tauren matriarch Magatha Grimtotem's agents attacked the village and seized Thunder Bluff. Although still pained by the loss of his father, Baine staged a counterattack on Magatha and her forces, ultimately retaking the tauren capital. In the end, Baine spared Magatha's life, banishing her and her allies to Stonetalon Mountains. Since then, Baine has assumed the role of high chieftain of Mulgore’s tauren. While bitterness might still linger over Cairne’s demise, Baine has pledged his loyalty to the Horde and its warchief for the good of his people. He can be found on the High Rise in Thunder Bluff. Baine will help Tauren players in the fight against Orno Grimtotem. In Cataclysm Patch 4.3, a version of Baine was involved in the "End Of Time" instance/questline as a boss. Zarhym|19-Sep-2011 9:00 AM PDT}} Tides of War Baine is kept largely in the dark as to Garrosh's intentions with regards to Northwatch Hold and Theramore. Loyal to the Horde, he does as he is bidden, gathering his troops to help in the push against the human strongholds. It is only after Garrosh enslaves molten giants to do his bidding at Northwatch that Baine decides he must act against his leader, knowing the Earth Mother is displeased with such atrocity. He sends Perith Stormhoof to Theramore with Fearbreaker, the weapon given to him by Anduin Wrynn as a gesture of peace. With it, he hoped Jaina would give Perith an audience, which she does. Under Baine's orders, Perith informs her that Theramore is next to be attacked. Baine continues in his deception, going so far as to participate in a meeting with other like-minded Horde about the apparent insanity of their Warchief. Garrosh only discovered this last action - and not Perith's - and so Baine felt compelled to follow him into Theramore with his troops and help lay siege to the city. In the battle, he even squared off against Pained, Jaina's bodyguard, but the fight was a draw. After watching Garrosh detonate the Mana Bomb, Baine took his troops and quit the field of battle, disgusted and saddened by what he had witnessed. Mists of Pandaria Baine had a dream about a valley, golden with blossoms, and so ordered Sunwalker Dezco and his tribe to go to Pandaria to locate it. Landfall Baine and Garrosh travelled to Garrosh'ar Advance in Kun-Lai Summit, where Garrosh's orcs tortured a mogu Shan Kien because he refused to tell them where the Divine Bell is. When hearing this, Garrosh ordered Ishi to execute Shan Kien, but Baine said that there is another solution. Baine and heroes of the Horde looked into Shan Kien's past. When learning where the Bell is, adventurers reported it's location to Baine. Siege of Orgrimmar At Razor Hill, Baine and Vol'jin discussed about their army arriving by the sea. During the siege, Baine and Vol'jin secured the gates of Orgrimmar, eventually they were attacked by Iron Juggernaut. With the help of adventurers, Iron Juggernaut was defeated, after it's defeat, Tyrande and her sentinels rushed to aid the combined forces of Horde and the Alliance. Baine is present in The Underhold where he fights Kor'kron orcs. Battle for Azeroth Baine remains largely unaware of Sylvanas Windrunner's plans against the night elves and Teldrassil. He is seen during the Battle for Lordaeron, fighting to defend the Undercity. Like Varok Saurfang, he is disgusted with Sylvanas at the use of blight, even more disturbed by the fact she is using it on their own allies and raising them into undeath. Though he challenges her, it comes to nothing, as he is required in that instant to keep his focus on assuring the Horde survives the day. Quests * * * * * (part of Love is in the Air event) Quotes Alpha]] Greetings: *"I am Baine, son of Cairne, now Chief of the Bloodhoof Tauren." *"Never despair, friend. The eyes of the Earthmother are upon us." *"Honor the Earthmother, always. This is the way of the Tauren." *"Ish-ne-halo-por-ah" *"We Bloodhoof's never fall down on knees" *"The world is torn, and our Horde allies have turned down dark paths. We must guide them. Even in the darkest hour, we will bravely hold our heads high, and honor the Earth Mother in all we do." Videos File:WoW Pro Lore Episode 108 - Revenge of the Grimtotem|Magatha takes over Thunder Bluff File:WoW Pro Lore Episode 110 - The Liberation of Thunder Bluff|Baine and the Horde liberate Thunder Bluff Patch changes * * * * References See also * Baine Bloodhoof: As Our Fathers Before Us * Bloodhoof * Cairne Bloodhoof External links |Incumbent}} |Incumbent}} de:Baine Bluthuf es:Baine Bloodhoof fr:Baine Sabot-de-sang nl:Baine Bloodhoof pl:Baine Bloodhoof pt:Baine Bloodhoof Category:Tauren quest givers Category:Major characters Category:Game characters Category:Mulgore NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Stormrage characters Category:Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War Category:City bosses Category:War Crimes characters Category:World of Warcraft: The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm characters